My Admirer, My Love
by Kim Hime
Summary: Chapter 1 Apdeet! / "Nanti siang Kris oppa akan mengadakan fanmeet di COEX Mall!" / Bagi salah satu fans yang terpilih akan mendapatkan kesempatan kencan sehari penuh bersama Kris. / "Ya, dia ikut datang ke acara ini tapi tidak meminta tanda tangan Kris-ssi sama sekali" / Summary apaan, nih! #ngamuk / author paling ga bisa bikin summary, mianhae / RnR juseyo
1. Prolog

Prolog

.

.

.

Xi Luhan: Yeoja berkebangsaan cina, seorang anak yatim piatu semenjak kecil. Karena kebaikan hatinya menolong orang lain hidupnya yang dulu penuh beban dan kesulitan kini menjadi menyenangkan bersama dengan dua orang sahabat yang juga sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Yeoja cantik murid kelas 2 di SM International High School yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan datar dan biasa saja. Sementara kedua sahabatnya selalu heboh dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan artis idola mereka, ia hanya sibuk belajar, menonton kartun di TV, atau mungkin tidur. Sikapnya sangat sulit ditebak. Tidak memiliki artis idola satupun. Tapi karena hal yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya, sosok namja tampan perlahan mulai memasuki kehidupannya.

Kris Wu/ Wu Yifan: Sosok artis idola yang sedang naik daun karena segudang bakat yang dimilikinya dan juga popularitas yang semakin meningkat. Seorang namja berhati dingin yang tidak pernah peduli dengan hal bernama 'cinta'. Namun semenjak bertemu dengan sosok Luhan, kehidupan artis yang dirasanya membosankan kini menjadi lebih berwarna. Berusaha mengenal Luhan lebih dekat tapi membutuhkan usaha ekstra mengingat Luhan bukanlah yeoja seperti fansnya kebanyakan yang berisik dan agresif, sifatnya lebih tenang dan tidak banyak bicara membuatnya penasaran akan kehidupan yeoja cantik itu.

Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo: Dua sahabat Luhan yang usianya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda. Tipe yeoja berisik dan heboh saat melihat artis idola mereka, Kris. Suka bergosip dan selalu _up to date_ tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan Kris. Mati-matian berusaha mendekatkan Luhan pada Kris saat mereka mengetahui kalau sang idola menaruh perhatian dan ketertarikan lebih pada yeoja yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakak itu.

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae: Empat serangkai dan juga teman sengkatan Luhan yang super heboh dan sedikit gila (menurut Luhan). Chanyeol dan Chen berteman baik dengan Luhan, itupun karena mereka selalu sekelas semenjak kelas 1 SMA dan selalu duduk berdekatan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai yang dikenalkan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen tidak berteman sedekat dua sahabat mereka dan lagi mereka juga berbeda kelas. Namun salah satu dari keempat orang itu memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan kehidupan Luhan di masa lalu.

Annyeong yeorobun~~~

Hime is here! YEAAH! (kayak ada yang kenal aja...)

Setelah sekian lama ketelen bumi akhirnya author labil ini muncul membawa FF baru, padahal FF yang sebelumnya aja belom diurus lagi semenjak hiatus dadakan yang sangaaaaaaaat lamaaa! #plakk  
sekarang Hime bawakan untuk readerdeul semua FF KrisHan~ ada yang KrisHan shipper di sini? #tunjuk tangan sendiri  
FF ini baru pengenalan tokoh sama sedikit prolognya aja dulu. Hime pengen liat gimana tanggapan readerdeul sama FF ini~

Oh ya, chingudeul ada yang baca FF OnKey 'Love You Until The End'nya Hime? Mianhae, karena belum dilanjut-lanjut lagi... Sebenernya udah niat dari lama pengen lanjut tapi karena kesibukan kuliah (#cuih #preet) dan juga karna kedodolan Hime sendiri yang bikin laptop rusak dan mesti di install ulang.. Huhuhuuu~ #curhat

Pokoknya setelah baca prolog yang super duper singkat dan gaje ini jangan lupa tinggalin jejak biar Hime bisa liat tanggapan dari readerdeul semua. Oke? Oke? Oke?  
Kamsahamnida~

Annyeong~^^

.Author Labil a.k.a Kim Hime.


	2. Chapter 1

**My Admirer, My Love**

**Cast** : Xi Luhan

Kris Wu

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan tentunya diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita murni punya author~

**Warning** : GS (bagi yang ga suka GS silakan di'close' tab'nya), typo/misstypo yang (sepertinya) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, ceritanya ga jelas. Mianhae... ㅠㅠ

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Nanti siang Kris oppa akan mengadakan _fanmeet_ di COEX Mall! Kita ke sana, yuk!"

"Ayo! Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan bisa bertemu dan bertatapan langsung dengan artis sekeren dan sepopuler Kris oppa!"

"Kyaaaa~~! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya~!

Suasana minggu pagi yang awalnya tenang kini berubah ribut saat dua orang yeoja tampak menonton TV diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran siapapun yang ada di dekat mereka. Dan satu-satunya korban yang ada di sana adalah Luhan, siswi kelas 2 di SM _International High School_, yang saat ini sedang mencoba membaca koran paginya dengan tenang namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat dua makhluk biangnya berisik yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Kyungsoo-ya! Bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini?"

Dua yeoja berisik yang dipanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu serempak menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam. Mereka langsung menghentikan teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulut mereka dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar pada Luhan. "Mian, eonni..."

"Kalian itu selalu saja ribut kalau sudah melihat Kris di TV. Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari kegiatan lain daripada hanya menatap kearah TV disertai teriakan bodoh kalian?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sarkatis dari Luhan, Baekhyun justru semakin memperlebar cengirannya. "Kami kan berteriak heboh karena melihat artis idola kami dan itu kan wajar untuk remaja seperti kita. Daripada Luhan eonni yang minggu pagi begini sudah sibuk membaca koran. Kebiasaan eonni yang seperti itu membuat Luhan eonni seperti ahjussi-ahjussi..." celetuk Baekhyun yang sukses mendapat pelototan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun dan sukses mendapat protes dari yeoja bermata sipit tersebut. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tengah memegangi bagian kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan sayang dari sahabatnya yang lebih tua setahun darinya dan Baekhyun itu.

"Nanti Luhan eonni mau ikut ke COEX Mall, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. "Tumben eonni mau langsung pergi? Biasanya kalau kami mengajak eonni, pasti eonni menolak dan memilih untuk tidur di rumah..." cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mau ke tempat Minseok. Kami sudah janjian dari kemarin. Bukannya aku mau ikut kalian ke acara _fanmeet_nya Kris..."

"Xiumin eonni? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya..." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bertemunya harus di COEX? Bukannya Xiumin eonni yang ke sini?"

"Dia kan harus mengawasi butik milik eommanya yang ada di sana tiap hari libur sampai sore..." jelas Luhan membuat Baekhyun membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'o'.

"Sana, kalian lanjutkan saja acara teriak-teriaknya. Aku mau mandi dulu..." Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengikat rambut panjangnya. Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali menonton acara gosip pagi di TV yang sedang membahas Kris dan rencana _fanmeet_nya nanti siang.

.

.

.

"Ayo, eonni! Nanti keburu penuh!"

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak sabaran. _Fanmeet_ Kris dimulai jam 2 siang dan sekarang masih jam 10 pagi tapi mereka sudah meminta untuk berangkat awal. Dengan malas Luhan mengambil kunci mobil di kamarnya dan berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Sebenarnya itu mobil Baekhyun tapi berhubung si pemilik belum bisa menyetir jadinya yang membawa mobil tersebut kemana-mana pasti Luhan mengingat dia satu-satunya yang sudah mahir mengemudi karena diajari appanya Baekhyun dan juga sudah memiliki SIM. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan pandangan matanya yang fokus menghadap ke jalan. Sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya sedang asyik memainkan boneka teddy bear kecil yang memang sengaja ditaruh di dalam mobil. Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang sibuk memainkan _flappy bird_ di ponselnya.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara, mereka pun sampai di COEX Mall. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk. Saat memasuki kawasan mall besar itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan menuju lantai 2 tempat _fanmeet_nya dilaksanakan.

"Ya! Aku mau ke tempatnya Minseok, bukan mau ikut kalian ke acara _fanmeet_ itu!" protesnya yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudahlah, eonni ikut kami saja dulu.. nanti kalau acaranya sudah mulai baru eonni ke tempatnya Xiumin eonni..." ujar Baekhyun santai yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Luhan. "Aku harus ikut kalian menunggu sampai jam 2 begitu?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak mengangguk. Mereka tetap menyeret Luhan sementara yang diseret mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Itu Xiumin eonni, kan? Dia juga ikut acara _fanmeet_nya Kris oppa..." Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tampak duduk tenang di salah satu kursi yang disediakan pihak penyelenggara acara _ fanmeet_nya. Yeoja bernama Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin itu tampak sedang mengamati sekitarnya sambil sesekali menyeruput _ice coffee_nya. Di sekelilingnya sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja lain yang juga merupaka penggemar Kris yang berniat ikut acara _fanmeet_nya. Luhan menepuk dahinya, lupa kalau Xiumin itu juga penggemarnya Kris dan pastinya dia akan ikut acara seperti ini. Tanpa perlu ditarik-tarik lagi Luhan pun berjalan menuju kearah temannya itu. Bisa dilihatnya Xiumin yang tersenyum lebar ketika melihatnya dan dua anak lainnya.

"Lulu! Baekki! Kyungie!" serunya senang kemudian berlari memeluk 3 temannya itu. "Kalian ikut acara _fanmeet_ ini juga?"

"Bukan aku, tapi dua anak ini yang ingin ikut..." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Xiumin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, Lulu bukan penggemarnya Kris, sih..." gumamnya pelan mengingat yeoja asal Beijing itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengidolakan artis-artis tampan, bahkan ia ragu Luhan mengetahui siapa saja artis yang saat ini sedang naik daun.

Keempat yeoja itu sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol ketika salah satu staff menghampiri mereka dan memberikan masing-masing sebuah formulir. Staff tadi menjelaskan bahwa formulir itu untuk diundi, bagi salah satu fans yang terpilih akan mendapatkan kesempatan kencan sehari penuh bersama Kris. Mendengar penjelasan staff tersebut, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin langsung grasak-grusuk mencari pulpen di tas masing-masing sementara Luhan justru malah mengembalikan formulirnya. Si staff hanye menunjukkan senyumannya tanpa menerima kembali formulir kosong yang diserahkan Luhan. "Silakan diisi saja, kalau tidak tertarik untuk ikut kan bisa sekedar iseng untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Hehehe..." ucapnya yang diiringi kekehan pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong menatapnya.

"Diisi saja dulu, Lu..." ujar Xiumin sambil mencolek bahu Luhan.

"Ne..." Luhan pun menurut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tasnya. Ia mengisinya sesuai dengan perintah yang tertulis di kertas formulir tersebut. Begitu selesai Luhan beralih menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah selesai mengisi formulirnya dari tadi. "Eonni sudah mengisi semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk sambil menyerahkan formulirnya pada yeoja bermata belo itu. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang membaca formulirnya dengan teliti, memeriksa apakah ada bagian yang terlewat dan tidak ditulis oleh Luhan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya puas melihat isi formulir Luhan yang lengkap. Luhanberdecak geli melihat gaya Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan sedang memeriksa sebuah dokumen penting berisi rahasia negara. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan tentunya Luhan lebih banyak emnajdi pendengar yang baik sementara ketiga yeoja di depannya itu mulai berceloteh tentang Kris lagi.

'_Sepertinya aku salah datang ke sini...'_

Tanpa mereka sadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Xiumin mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan terkejut melihat waktu yang menunjukkan hampir jam 2 siang. Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo, plus Luhan yang ditarik paksa bergegas menuju ruangan tempat _fanmeet_ dilaksanakan. Beruntung mereka masuk paling awal jadi bisa duduk di deretan depan tepat berhadapan dengan panggung tempat Kris sudah duduk menunggu fansnya datang. Setiap yeoja yang ada di ruangan itu tak terkecuali 3 sahabat Luhan menjerit histeris melihat namja tampan itu, terlebih ketika sang idola menunjukkan senyumannya yang penuh pesona. Luhan menutup sebelah telinganya yang menjadi korban teriakan Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Para staff acara sibuk menenangkan setiap fans yang masih terus berteriak heboh lalu meminta mereka untuk menempati tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan staff acara. Acara pun dimuali dengan pembukaan dan sedikit basa-basi dari Kris mengenai karirnya selama malang-melintang di dunia entertainmen ini. Tiap Kris berbicara, semua fans pasti meresponnya dengan heboh. Pengecualian untuk Luhan yang sekarang ini justru asyik dengan _smartphone_nya. Baekhyun menyenggolnya pelan dan sukses mendapat decakan sebal dari Luhan. "Mwo?" tanya Luhan nyaris tanpa suara. Baekhyun nyengir. "Perhatikan artis yang ada di depan, dong..." ucap Baekhyun yang juga nyaris tanpa suara. ".. dari tadi eonni sibuk sama _smartphone_nya terus..." lanjutnya lagi. Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya sebagai balasan lalu kembali menekuni benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya itu.

Setelah sesi mengobrolnya selesai, sesi tanda tanganpun dimulai. Semua fans yang ada langsung berebut berusaha menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idola. Namun rupanya Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantri belakangan. Toh acara _fanmeet_ ini hanya berlaku untuk seratus orang jadi tidak takut bakal semakin diserobot.

"Kukira kalian akan ikut berdesakan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Kris yang pertama..." cibir Luhan.

"Malas, ah. Lagipula mau pertama atau terakhir kan sama saja. Tetap tanda tangan dari Kris oppa juga..." ujar Baekhyun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena dari tadi hanya diam dan memfokuskan diri menatap sang artis pujaan. Ia menatap kearah panggung yang kini penuh dengan fans yang sedang mengantri. Sosok Kris sama sekali tidak terlihat mengingat sekarang ini bagian depan panggungnya dipenuhi hampir 100 orang fans.

"Oh ya, nanti kertas formulirnya dikumpulkan dimana?"

"Itu di kotak sana..." Xiumin menunjuk sebuah kotak kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari meja tempat Kris memberikan tanda tangan. Bisa dilihat beberapa fans yang sudah selesai meminta tanda tangan memasukkan formulir mereka ke dalam kotak tersebut.

Saat antriannya mulai terlihat berkurang, Xiumin dan 2 anak lainnya langsung berjalan menuju panggung demi meminta tanda tangan dan foto sang idola sedangkan Luhan tetap duduk di kursinya menunggui barang-barang mereka. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya meminta formulir milik Luhan dan lagi-lagi harus terkejut melihat kertas formulirnya yang sudah berubah bentuk. "Ya! Kenapa jadi bentuk kapal-kapalan begini, Luhan eonni?" protesnya yang dihadiahi sebuah cengiran menyebalkan plus kedikan bahu malas dari Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu segera menyusul Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaris. Mereka segera menyiapkan benda yang akan dijadikan tempat tanda tangan Kris. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi, Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan. "Lulu! Benar tidak mau minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Luhan tetap menggeleng.

"Annyeong haseyo..."

Suara berat Kris membuat Baekhyun yang mendapat gilirannya tersenyum lebar. "Annyeong haseyo oppa~!" serunya semangat. Kris tersenyum melihat antusiasme dari yeoja sipit di hadapannya itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang membuka buku diarynya pada halaman paling depan tempat dimana Kris bisa menandatanganinya.

"Ireumi mwoya?"

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun imnida~"

"Kau kelas berapa, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Kelas 1 SMA, oppa..."

Kris tersenyum setelah mengetahui nama Baekhyun dan juga tingkatan sekolahnya kemudian mulai menadatangani buku diarynya. Setelah selesai kali ini giliran Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang meminta tanda tangannya.

"Anu.. Kris oppa..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Kris menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang terlihat kikuk, padahal tadi dia terlihat bersemangat saat meminta tanda tangan.

"Boleh kami bertiga berfoto dengan oppa?"

"Tentu..." jawaban singkat dari Kris kembali membuat Baekhyun tersneyum lebar. Yeoja manis itu berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memintanya untuk memfoto dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin bersama Kris. Luhan mengambil kamre SLR dari dalam tas Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah panggung untuk memfoto sahabatnya itu bersama Kris.

Kris yang tadi sedang menandatangani buku diary milik Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala hendak meminta salah satu staff untuk memfoto mereka berempat ketika dilihatnya sosok Luhan yang sudah _stand by_ di depan panggung dengan kamera SLRnya. Yeoja cantik itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan tersenyum sekilas kearah Kris yang terdiam.

"Jadi di foto tidak?"

"Jadi!"

Seruan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhasil mengembalikan Kris ke alam sadar setelah terpaku selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin di kanan kirinya, serta Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Keempat orang itu memasang pose _'peace'_ dengan jari mereka sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera. Setelah itu 3 yeoja bertubuh mungil itu saling membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris kemudian menghampiri kotak kaca untuk meletakkan formulir mereka. Ketiganya turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas Baekhyun seperti semula.

"Kenapa tadi eonni tidak ikut foto saja dengan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah..." jawabnya singkat. Ia berjalan lebih dulu keluar ruangan _fanmeet_ meninggalkan 3 yeoja yang masih membereskan tas mereka.

"Luhan eonni! Tunggu kami!" Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Luhan diikuti Xiumin di belakangnya. "Ya! Lulu!"

"Gomawo, Kris oppa!" seru Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan tempat acara. Kris yang masih berada di sana hanya memandang kearah luar ruangan memperhatikan salah satu dari keempat yeoja itu dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Yeoja yang berambut coklat terang tadi unik, ya?"

"Ya, dia ikut datang ke acara ini tapi tidak meminta tanda tangan Kris-ssi sama sekali. Mungkin dia cuma menemani 3 temannya itu..."

"Tadi sebelum acara dimulai juga aku memberikan formulir kosong kepadanya tapi malah hendak ia kembalikan. Kubilang saja untuk diisi dulu, buat iseng-iseng..."

"Saat masuk tadi kelihatannya dia diseret ketiga temannya itu untuk ikut masuk..."

Kris masih mendengarkan percakapan dua orang staff tentang yeoja berambut coklat terang yang kalau ia tidak salah dengar dipanggil Luhan itu ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya. Seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya yang terlihat kentara tampak tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Gege menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Kris tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala yeoja itu lembut. "Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat menarik, Tao..." sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Pandangan Kris beralih pada kotak kaca yang berisi 100 formulir yang salah satunya berbentuk kapal-kapalan dan terletak paling atas karena memang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak paling akhir.

.

.

.

Setelah acara _fanmeet_ itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo samkin tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang Kris. Tidak di rumah, di sekolah, baik saat jam istirahat atau sekedar update status twitter mereka.

"Tentang formulir yang waktu itu, kata salah satu staffnya Kris oppa bakal langsung ke rumah fans yang beruntung itu tanpa telepon atu pemberitahuan dulu sebelumnya, ya?"

"Iya. Semoga saja salah satu dari kita adalah fans yang beruntung itu..."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu _weekend_!"

"Aku juga! Pokoknya besok sabtu kita jangan ada yang pergi kemana-mana. Termasuk Luhan eonni..."

Luhan yang namanya mendadak disebut langsung menoleh. "Kenapa aku juga tidak boleh pergi? Itu kan tidak ada urusannya denganku!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Tapi kan eonni juga mengisi formulir itu. Siapa tahu saja eonni yang bakal terpilih nanti..." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Siapa juga yang mau memilih formulir yang sudah kuubah menjadi kapal-kapalan begitu?"

"Tapi itu kan Kris oppa sendiri yang memilihnya secara acak. Kalau dia memilih formulir kapal-kapalan milik eonni bagaimana?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut. Kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Baekhyun seperti biasa. Sementara itu Baekhyun sendiri sudah tersenyum evil melihat Luhan yang diam.

Keadaan pun kembali tenang dan mereka memutuskan untuk memakan bekal makas siang mereka dalam diam. Namun baru saja tenang sebentar...

"LUHAAANN!"

Teriakan dengan suara ngebass bercampur suara yang sedikit cempreng membuat Luhan tersedak dadar gulung yang baru ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memberikan Luhan air minum. Baekhyun sendiri pun refleks menjatuhkan sumpitnya karena kaget.

Luhan yang sudah mulai tenang dan bisa bernapas dengan normal lagi langsung berbalik menghadap 2 orang biang rusuh di kelasnya. "PARK CHANYEOL! KIM JONGDAE! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGAGETIKU SEPERTI ITU?! KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS KARENA TERSEDAK BAGAIMANA, HAH?!" amuk Luhan pada 2 orang namja yang terlihat mengkeret takut karena melihatnya mengamuk seperti itu.

"Mi-mian, Lulu... Lain kali kami tidak akan mengagetimu lagi, deh..." seorang namja bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan yang bernam Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dengan tangan gemetar karen takut Luhan mengamuk lagi.

"I-Iya, Lu. Kami ke sini Cuma ingin memberitahu kalau setelah jam istirahat ini guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat. Kita boleh melakukan apa saja dan pergi kemana saja asalkan masih tetap berada di lingkungan sekolah sampai bel pulang nanti..." namja yang bernama Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen menyambung kaliamat Chanyeol.

Mendapat kabar menyenangkan itu mood Luhan langsung mendadak berubah. Ia tersenyum manis lalu menepuk pipi Chanyeol dan Chen bergantian. "Gomawo buat infonya~ Sekarang aku titip Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dulu karena aku mau ke kantin lagi untuk beli minum. Oke?" selesai berkata demikian Luhan langsung pergi dari tempatnya berkumpul dengan 2 dongsaengnya itu, halaman belakang sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Chen menempati tempat dimana Luhan duduk tadi lalu menatap bekal makan siang milik Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. "Boleh kami minta bekal kalian? Kami lapar..." pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun menyodorkan bekal miliknya kearah Chanyeol dan Chen. "Makan bekalku saja. Aku sudah kenyang, kok. Daripada kalian mengambil bekal milik Luhan eonni dan ujung-ujungnya diamuk lagi..."

Chanyeol menerima bekal itu dengan penuh suka cita lalu memakannya berdua bersama Chen. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan saja bersama Kyungsoo yang masih melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun ya diketahuinya kalau yeoja sipit itu sebenarnya masih lapar.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak deg-degan sambil menatap pintu rumah mereka beberapa menit sekali. Luhan berdecak melihatnya. "Untuk apa kalian memelototi pintu seperti itu? Kalau memang salah satu dari kalian terpilih dan dia datang ke sini pastinya akan terdengar suara bel, kan?" tanya Luhan seraya menonton TV dengan setoples keripik kentang di pangkuannya. Mendengar apa yang perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggumam "Iya juga, ya..." lalu menghampiri Luhan dan ikut menonton TV. Namun baru saja duduk manis di sofa mendadak suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. "Apa mungkin itu Kris oppa?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya disusul Kyungsoo yang juga terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Setelah merapikan penampilan mereka beberapa saat, keduanya memegang gagang pintunya dan membukanya bersama. Dan ternyata...

"Hai~"

... itu adalah Chanyeol dan Chen yang bertamu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung merengut kesal karena yang datang bukanlah sosok yang mereka harapkan. Keduanya berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Chen yang hanya saling bertatapan bingung dengan sikap kedua hoobae mereka itu kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Luhan meledak begitu diberitahu Kyungsoo siapa yang bertamu. Ditambah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa eonni malah tertawa? Harusnya eonni itu prihatin dengan kami!" keluh Baekhyun membuat tawa Luhan semakin kencang. Setelah menghirup napas dalam, Luhan mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Mian, ne? Habisnya ekspresi kalian tadi itu sangat lucu. Hehehe..."

"Lulu~ kami bawa banyak cemilan hari ini!"

Chen muncul dari belakang Luhan dan langsung merangkul bahu yeoja cantik itu tanpa sungkan. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang ia juluki dinosaurus di sekolahnya itu. "Bawa cemilan apa?"

"Ada keripik kentang, keripik jagung, kacang mede, pepero, dan ada permen karet juga..." Chen berujar sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang disebutnya satu persatu. Luhan tampak berbinar melihat tumpukan cemilan di meja. "Chanyeol juga bawa tteokboki..." tambah Chen lagi yang membuat Luhan langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan beberapa kaleng minuman yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas. "Mana tteokbokinya?"

Suara Luhan di dapur masih terdengar sampai ruang tengah. Chen yang sedang memakan salah satu cemilan yang dibawanya hanya menatap dua yeoja imut itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih?"

Hening. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

'_Aneh...'_ gumam namja bersuara melengking itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

TING TONG!

Suara bel terdengar namun baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo enggan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Luhan yang melongok dari dapur terkekeh melihat dua dongsaeng manisnya itu masih merajuk. Dengan langkah santai dan semangkuk tteokboki di tangannya Luhan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Senyum geli yang sedari tadi terukir di bibirnya lenyap. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang bertamu kali ini.

"Annyeong haseyo..." sapa sang 'tamu' dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar berat dan dalam.

"Eonni! Siapa yang datang– OMO!"

Kyungsoo yang menyusul ke pintu depan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ia semakin membulatkan mata burung hantunya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sambil menyerukan 'kembaran'nya. "Baekki-ah!"

"Silakan masuk..." setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya Luhan segera mempersilakan Kris masuk lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia kembali menuju ruang tengah tak lupa sambil menyuap tteokbokinya. "Baekyun-ah! Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya nyaring. Bukan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang muncul justru Chen yang membawa beberapa minuman ringan dan Chanyeol yang membawa beberapa cemilan. "Mereka sedang ganti baju..." jelas Chen yang hanya diangguki singkat oleh Luhan.

"Wow! Benar-benar Kris!" seru Chanyeol semangat saat melihat Kris dari jarak dekat. Kris tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menyalami Chanyeol yang baru meletakkan cemilannya di meja. "Annyeong haseyo... emm..."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ah.. annyeong haseyo, Chanyeol-ssi..."

"Annyeong haseyo~! Silakan duduk kembali, Kris-ssi..."

Kris pun duduk dan mengobrol sebentar bersama Chanyeol yang ternyata juga merupakan penggemarnya. Tak menungu lama, Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan Luhan yang mereka seret. "Annyeong haseyo, oppa!" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak. Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sudah tahu tujuanku kemari, kan?" tanya Kris yang diangguki oleh BaekSoo dan gelengan oleh ChanChen.

"Salah satu dari kami ada yang terpilih, ne?" tebak Baekhyun yakin. Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua yang berkumpul di sana. "Ada yang merasa mengenal bentuk formulir ini? Dia yang aku pilih..."

BaekSoo tersenyum lebar melihat benda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di tangan Kris kemudian menatap Luhan antusias. "Itu formulir kapal-kapalan milik Luhan eonni, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda sembari menyenggol pinggang Luhan yang menatap formulir kapalnya syok.

"A-aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

~::TBC::~

.

.

Annyeong~ Hime balik bawa chap 1~ ada yang nungguin? #nggaaaaakkk!

Oh ya, chap 1 ini baru sekedar tentang temen-temennya Lulu aja plus tentang Krisnya sedikit dulu,  
untuk momennya KrisHan buat next chap aja yah? Hehe~ *ditabok reader*

Sebenernya rencana mau di apdet barengan pas valentine kemaren, tapi apa daya,, modem ga ada kuota, kantong kempes... hiks #curcol  
Mian kalo emang chap 1 ini ceritanya ngga memuaskan, entah itu yang typo/misstypo, ato malah alurnya yang kecepetan.  
Hime yang nulisnya aja juga bingung pas baca ulang... #ngek  
Mian juga kalo chap ini kepanjangan,,, (atau malah kurang panjang?)  
Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak sehabis baca, oke?  
Review readerdeul bakal sangat berpengaruh buat kelanjutan cerita ini...  
Gomawo~

_Kim Hime_

::::::

::::::::::

::::::

Saatnya bales ripiu~

**Lisnana1: **Ini udah dilanjuut~ Sama! Hime juga HunHan Shipper (tapi nulisnya KrisHan)~ hehe, gapapa, ya? Gomawo~ :D

**Sayakanoicinoe: **Ayo ini udah lanjut yuk~ ;)

**ByunnaPark: **Ini udah apdet, tapi maap ya lama, terhalang banyak kendala... masih penasaran? :)

**Utsukushii02: **Udah next chap~ tapi momen KrisHannya next chap'nya lagi, yaa~?

**Mellody: **Okeeh! Ini udah semangat apdetnya~! Semangat juga bacanya, ne? :D

**LD: **Mian ya gabisa langsung apdet~ :( Tapikan sekarang udah di apdet, dibaca, ne~?

**Cho Ya Sin: **Akhirnya Hime bisa bikin FF KrisHan! Biasanya idenya suka ilang, sih... baru sekarang kesampaian bikin KrisHan. Hime juga ga begitu suka GS tapi malah biki GS... yasudahlah, happy reading~ ;)

**LiezxoticVIP: **Woy ini udah apdet woy~ :P Ini ga diitung lama, kan? Na do saranghae uri ttal~ :*

**Tehehe:** Ayo, ayo silakan dipencet 'next'nya~ sekarang udah ga penasaran, kan? Hehehe...^^

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~~**


End file.
